1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical device for removing a tire bead from its seat on a vehicle wheel rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various tire removal devices have been advanced, which were designed to attempt to loosen the tire bead from a rim on which the tire was mounted. United States Pat. No. 3,707,179 shows a jaw type, mechanically operated device that mounts onto a tractor tire rim and has a jaw which is jammed down in between the bead and the peripheral flange on the rim. However, this device does not include a directly actuated pusher member that will slide the bead inwardly toward the center plane of the rim to provide a direct force tending to unseat the bead.
Another type of device comprising a tire removing tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,519, and it also shows a jaw type apparatus that has a laterally movable hook, that is hook-shaped and is held in place between jaws that have direct acting clamps. The present device, on the other hand, utilizes a lever clamp to clamp the unit onto the rim edge, so that greater force can be developed for holding the member in place.
Snider U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,558 shows a device operating on a tire rim that has no defined edge, where a substantially curved head is used for pushing the tire inwardly using a crank. A lever type clamp is used, but it is not adjustable for different size rims by moving the pivot point in and out, and the entire device is substantially larger than that which is necessary with the present invention.
Woodward U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,016 discloses a method of clamping a tire removal device onto a rim, and has a pusher that operates at an angle with respect to the plane of the rim that is connected to a source of air under pressure such as a hand pump or an air hose.
A device that has separate clamps, and several screws for operation, as well as a method of tightening the grip as load is applied is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,751. It too pushes against the tire at an angle, through a hook member, and does not have the direct action of the present device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,330 shows a tire loosening tool that has a device pushed in under air pressure against the tire, and which is held in place with a clamp lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,620 shows a tire bead breaking device with an adjustable rim anchoring member, and further comprises a hydraulic drive for moving a device that bears against the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,923 also shows a fluid pressure operated tire bead breaker.
None of the devices show a compact, portable, and adjustable, but yet easily used and powerful tire bead breaker.